A LONG HARD NIGHT
by Inflamed
Summary: A CHALLENGE STORY-EVER HAVE ONE OF THOSE MORNINGS...


Dan Williams could feel the slight hint of sunlight creep to his eyelids. He tried shutting his eyes tighter but it was too late. The sun had risen and had zoomed in on his eyes. He could feel the heat as his head started to pound. He could feel the moisture in his eyes as he closed them tighter. The sand in his eyes felt like boulders and he turned his head away from the window bearing the pounding of his head. Each movement from shutting his eyes to barely opening his mouth made his head hurt.  
  
The traffic noise slowly invaded his consciousness and made a cacophony of sound, which sounded like takio drums. He groped for the other pillow on his bed. His arm and hand felt for a familiar softness, which would shield him from the penetrating noise. Every muscle screamed and made his head bang like firecrackers. He inhaled a deep breath and tried to move as slowly as possible. It was useless; he could feel every single solitary muscle screaming in agony with each small movement. Each muscle pain intensified with each movement. He yelped and put his mouth back into his pillow.  
  
He licked his lips and knew he needed water. He tasted a chalky, sour taste in his mouth. He felt as if an iron spike was being driven into the back of his head with a ball peen hammer. He could smell someone making eggs and coffee. Both smells seemed to assault his stomach and he could feel the bile raise in his throat. He swallowed hard and finally opened his eyes. The room had a fuzzy haze to it and he blocked out the smell of the cooking eggs. He twisted his head slightly and only felt a dull ache.  
  
The bright sunlight made him squint and he reached for the non-existent pillow. He looked down on the floor and saw the pillow. From his view the pillow was ten feet long and fifty feet away. His head pounded with the slightest movement and his body responded in kind. He could now feel the sheets rubbing against him as he slowly moved on the bed. The once soft material was now sandpaper, just like his eyes felt. He reached up to rub his eyes only to have a wave of nausea hit him. Closing his eyes again, he tried to find a comfortable position to go back to sleep. He found a position where the sheets didn't rub and his head stopped pounding. There was a slight problem as he could feel pressure on his bladder. He willed away the desire and tried again to fall asleep. The pressure persisted and Dan finally retreated and tried again to get out of bed.  
  
His feet landed on the carpeted floor and he scanned the room for the bathroom door. He carefully stood up only to grab his head and moan. He stumbled into the bathroom, pulled down his pajama pants and did his business. He found himself leaned against the wall with drool rolling down his chin. He felt for the sink and medicine cabinet. He opened the door and felt for a familiar bottle. He opened up the cap and tossed two aspirin in his mouth. He turned on the tap, cupped his hand and slurped the water with the pills. It was then the piercing ring of the phone intruded into his darkness. He continued to let it ring and made his way back to his bed.  
  
He grabbed for the pillow on the floor as he made his way to his bed. The pounding of his head started the second his head went below his knees. He fell forward and landed on the floor. He crawled to his bed, threw the pillow on it and then climbed back on the bed. The blanket quickly went over his now shivering body and the pillow went over his head to block out the street noise. The shrill ring of the phone forced him to wake up slightly but he went back to sleep. He went to into a deep sleep.  
  
Drool ran down his face as he snored and slept a deep comforting sleep. The pillow was now soft and he dreamt of awesome waves and smooth water. He coughed slightly and woke himself up. The light was now shining brightly on the bed and Williams was getting warm. He kicked off the sheets and tried once again to get off the bed. The carpet was now soft and he could open his eyes. He heard the door open and tried to get up only to fall back down.  
  
"Danno. Danno. Where are you?" a familiar voice called.  
  
"I'm still in bed, Steve." Williams yelled back.  
  
He heard footfalls and his boss appeared.  
  
"You look like hell, Danno."  
  
"Very funny, Steve. I have you to blame for my condition anyway."  
  
"Me? How am I to blame?"McGarrett smiled and then his eyes twinkled.  
  
"You put me on the case. How was I to know you were going to stake me out in the meat locker."  
  
"I had no control over that, Danno."  
  
"Ah-choo," Williams wiped his nose on his pajama sleeve.  
  
McGarrett stared at him. "Besides we knew that's where they dropped the H."  
  
"Forgive me. Besides what brings you here?"  
  
"I thought you might like some saimen, it's from Charlie's."  
  
"Saimen? Mother's chicken soup."  
  
"Take a shower it will make you feel better."  
  
Williams glared at McGarrett, but got up anyway. "You're still a slave driver."  
  
"I'll clean up your place a bit."  
  
Williams made his way to the bathroom, stripped and took a nice long hot shower. He dried himself off and entered his bedroom to find a clean pair of pajamas waiting. He inhaled the clean fabric and got dressed. He felt much better and walked softly into his living room. His tissues, cough syrup and trash had disappeared, along with McGarrett. He made his way over to his kitchen table to find a bowl filled with hot saimen and hot tea waiting for him. He reached for a spoon and took a full slurp of the soup. He could feel his nose opening immediately. He actually tasted the green tea as he swallowed it.  
  
His front door opened and McGarrett walked over and sat in a chair opposite Williams.  
  
"Feeling better Danno?"  
  
"Mmm, this is good, Steve. I wish I had thought of it sooner."  
  
"Well," McGarrett looked at the floor. "I figure it was the least I could do."  
  
"Least? Least? You weren't the one diving into the Pacific to get that creep. So not only to you get me frostbitten I also get hypothermia."  
  
"Danno, don't you think you're exaggerating this just a bit."  
  
Williams glared at McGarrett. "A bit? Was it you in sat in that meat locker for six stinking hours and then when he shows up, I have to run the creep down who tried a fast getaway in the ocean. You weren't the one freezing and then diving into the ocean."  
  
McGarrett held up his hands. "Okay Danno. I might have forgotten that part."  
  
Williams smiled. "How is the creep anyway?"  
  
"Well according to Manicote he should get about thirty years in the cooler."  
  
"Very funny. Got any more soup?" 


End file.
